5 years ago
by rowansonofhiccup
Summary: it was five years ago, Rowan Henderson Haddock was born two weeks before Astrid's due date, but now with the playful child running around the house, another on the way, and Rowan's new best friend, what could possibly go wrong? rated T to be sure, becase i have no clue what will happen, first fic! reviews are appreciated!
1. memories

_The sky was cloudy and it seemed like rain, but everyone was on the backs of their dragons flying as fast as they could, me and Toothless at the lead. My head was throbbing and fear and anger was rushing through my veins. Berserker island was in sights, and every guard Dagur had was stationed at the shoreline and docks. As we got close enough swords and talons met like magnets. We weren't here to kill, but to rescue Astrid, and the baby. We frantically searched the entire village, only to find Berserker women and children. With no sign of Astrid. But just out of the treeline, I spotted a hill with a staircase built into it leading underground. I skipped steps as a I ran at blazing speeds, and sure enough, jail cells. Dagur has a knife pointed to Astrid's neck._

_"family for night fury!"_  
_"He is family!"_

_Dagur lowered the knife to Astrid's outstretched belly, only for me and Astrid to let out distressed yells. Blood now trickled down the knife's tip, Astrid was weakening. A single tear ran down her cheek._  
_"take me." I whispered "take me instead."_  
_Astrid's eyes widened as I said that. I rose my hands in the air in surrender, but then Astrid fell to the floor, she screamed and shut her eyes as she kicked Dagur's foot. I ran to help Astrid up, and we shuffled to the wall for her to lean on. Dagur was now getting up from off the ground, and I showed him I meant business. I kicked Dagur down to the ground and he yelped, I sat on top of him delivering multiple punches to his face. His nose was broken, he lacks half of his teeth and his face is drenched in blood. "THAT'S FOR MY FAMILY!" I yelled. Just then a hand touched my shoulder, I looked back to see mom, she glanced over to Astrid . Astrid was paling and sweat covered her face. Just before we were ambushed, Astrid went into labor, two weeks early. And im sure all of the stress isn't helping her one bit._

_I abandoned Dagur, and me and mom helped Astrid up. I would of carried her, but she was too heavy for me. As we surfaced half of the village was waiting for us. I hoisted Astrid onto Toothless and everyone took flight._

_Astrid's open cut was bleeding pretty badly, and she was in a world of hurt. I tried to comfort her, but we both knew there was nothing that would help. I pushed Toothless to go as fast as he could go, and we were speeding towards Berk, but we were so far still. We both prayed to the gods that berk was closer than we thought, but of course this was wrong. Whenever Astrid hit a contraction, she would grip my waist really, really hard, not only was this uncomfortable in the first place, I felt extremely bad, like as if I was intentionally hurting her every time without warning. Astrid let out small yelps or groans every time, she took pain vary well, and is easily the strongest Viking I know. But when she started letting out screams, I knew it was more than past time for Astrid to be pushing._

_"Hiccup, we need to land." Astrid chocked_

_Berk was in sight, and Toothless was beating many speed records as we flew, He knew the situation was urgent. We landed right in front of the healer's house, and in seconds, me and Toothless helped Astrid to the bed, and she was laying down screaming as I held her close. The healer was as quick as lighting as she set up shop. Now usually, the men wait outside whilst their wife was giving birth, but the healer told me to sit down as I got up to leave. I dint ask questions, and I was happy that I was allowed next to Astrid to comfort her. Astrid was more than ready to get the baby out, and put the only strength she had into her first push, she was already exhausted, so when the healer told her to push again, she barely did anything at all. She clutched my hand with a bone-breaking amount of strength. I was also sweaty, and my hand was about to break- a wailing noise erupted from the household. "it's a boy!" the healer exclaimed whilst cleaning the child. Astrid fell back into the bed, and I kissed her as I was handed my baby boy. Later that day at the great hall, one name echoed through the room! "Rowan Henderson Haddock, my first child, was born that day."_

But that was five years ago…


	2. giftly chaos

**Sorry for any mistakes! But here we are with chapter two! Woo!  
I do not own httyd or the main characters (though I do have a few OCs) enjoy! **

The trademark sound of a night fury diving filled the night sky, when a burst of light hit the ocean, all that was heard was the laughing of a grown man and a young child. "one more Toofwess!" a small boy yelled. The shadow of a large beast shot not far up in the air, then dived, and a large purple ball of plasma hit the water, and the dragon dodged the smoke and flame. " I think its time to head home, Bud." the grown man said. Who seemed to be his son, was strapped to the saddle and with his father's arm safely holding him just in case. They landed in front of a fairly large house, inside sat a woman about thirty, with long blonde hair, and a headband wrapped around her head. She was about 6-7 months pregnant. "evening milady." said the man as he kissed his wife. "ewww!" the little boy shrieked as they kissed. "oh stop it, you will be doing it too!" his mother exclaimed. This was the Haddock household, a quite odd one too, Hiccup Haddock, the chief of the tribe, and peacekeeper of dragons, with his mother second in control over the dragons. Astrid Haddock, the lean built woman with great axe handling, but she is incapable of this at the moment, for the next Haddocks safety. Rowan Haddock, the youngest for the time being, with dirty blonde hair, which is cut like his father's. and we cant forget the two mighty reptiles can we? Toothless, the believed last of the Nightfuries, along with his prosthetic tail that allows him to fly only with Hiccup. Stormfly, the pretty blue Deadly Nadder of the home, whom is ridden by Astrid.

Rowan was tucked into bed, and was sound asleep. Hiccup and Astrid were just starting to lay down. It had been a long day of chiefly things for Hiccup, and Astrid had been tending to the house. It had been hard work lately for everyone, because of winter and devastating winter's arrival. Hiccup had to tend to the repairs needed to be done to buildings for the villages safety. Astrid was stocking up on food for the home, and Rowan was a big help with that. Stock piles ingredients were in the kitchen for bread, soup and other winter meals to be made.

The family was up early that morning, and Valka was at the house too. The lean woman with graying streaks in her hair sat in the rocking chair, Rowan sitting on her lap. Hiccup and Astrid on the other hand, were dressed warmly and had a few empty bags on them. "thanks for looking after Rowan while were gone mom." Hiccup said with a smile. "oh it's a pleasure." Valka said picking up a story book. " we will be off then!" Hiccup said as him and Astrid gave Rowan a kiss on the cheek, Hiccup gave Valka a hug, and they were out the door. Cloud-Jumper's head stuck through the window. Rowan smiled and ran over to the owl like dragon. Cloud-Jumper lowered his head and Rowan gave him a big hug. (even saying the fact Cloud-jumper's head was fairly large, the five-year-old's arms reached halfway down his jaw.) Valka laughed and picked Rowan up and over Cloud-Jumper's neck. Rowan giggled and gave Cloud-Jumper's back a full body hug. Rowan loved dragons, but he loved Cloud-Jumper exceptionally more.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Hiccup and Astrid hurried around the town square joined by almost every family on berk, everyone was lined up at small market booths and Gobber's forge. "Poor man…" Hiccup said looking over to Gobber, he was sweating and was quickly selling freshly made weapons and small toys. Other shops were doing the same, but with other things such as stuffed dragons and jars packed with sweets. Vikings were puching and shoving each other to get a better place in line, and were throwing money at the cashiers as they frantically grabbed toys and shoved them into bags. _if this doesn't explain Vikings getting to stressed over Snoggletog I don't know what does._ Hiccup thought. He glanced over to where Astrid was standing and she was nowhere to be found. Hiccup later spotted her walking away from a booth with multiple jars of chocolate. Hiccup just stared at her dumbfounded. "what? I'm pregnant." she said stuffing her face with the sweets. "I cant help it." Hiccup just smiled and they kept walking. None of the shops had anything interesting enough to be impressed by. Rowan had plenty of toys and books, but he always was good with them, as in keeping stuffed animals clean and scratch free. But Hiccup felt like his son needed something that he would remember for years- and then he saw it.

The biggest stuffed dragon Hiccup had ever seen. It wasn't life size, but was about the size of Rowan if not bigger. The best part, it was a StormCutter, Rowan's favorite. Hiccup and Astrid were almost in sync as they bolted to the booth for it. But sadly, just like them, almost ten other Vikings were shouting prices at the seller, whom was trying to calm the mob. In the process, five more Vikings joined in the bidding war. Everyone was simply pawning off all of their life's savings. Hiccup and Astrid just stood there in shock and confusion. There was no point in bidding their money. The seller then picked up all the money around his booth, and with a satisfied nod, he just threw the plush into the crowd , the lucky grabber: Gustav Larson. The twenty year old ran as fast as he could go before flying off on Fanghook. Many villagers racing after him. "looks like were sticking to regular plushies and candies this year." Astrid said as she finished off her last jar of chocolate.

Rowan slept soundly in bed, And Valka had her own plans. She grabbed a large rounded scaly looking rock out of her bag. Cloud-Jumper sniffed the rock and let out a coo as he nodded at Valka. "its fantastic Cloud-Jumper, are you sure you want to gift it off?" Cloud-Jumper nodded again, and Valka walked upstairs. She place the gift under Hiccup and Astrid's bed, because she knew thats where other presents will be stored. With a smile she left the room.

Hiccup and Astrid walked in the door with bags over their shoulders. "its just starting to snow." Astrid said laying her bag on the table and sitting down. "and so winter starts." Valka said smiling. "and may Snoggletog bring more chaos." Hiccup said. Everyone laughed as Astrid plated up a snack to share. ('sharing' nowadays meant Astrid wanted an excuse for eating so much, or sharing with the baby.)  
Hiccup let out a yawn. _something tells me im in for some work this Snoggletog…_


	3. Cloud-Jumper's past

**Back with chapter three! Sorry for any mistakes, im working at midnight and the correction scanner is iffy. You can probably see that :P well on with the show! Disclaimer: I do not own httyd, httyd is owned by dreamworks and Cressida Cowell**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

the fireplace illuminated the entire household. The weather was extremely cold, the wet heap of rock known as Berk was now known as the freezing hunk of ice. It was dreadful, but that's how Vikings do it.

Three Vikings ran around the house, they had wrapped items in their arms and were placing them around the house, multiple helmets were spread across the heavily decorated home. All on differently scaled sizes, one was fairly average and looked to suit Hiccup, who placed a new dagger in the helmet next to his: Astrid's helmet. Next to hers, was Valka's helmet, or in her case, a riding mask. Rowan's helmet was smallest of the bunch, but surrounding it was many toys and games. But the thing that was placed as the most important gift, a scaly object with a blue bow tied around it. 

"are you sure it wont explode?" Hiccup asked looking down at the object.  
"yes, Stormcutter eggs don't hatch like most dragons would, when it comes time, the mother, or in our case father, wraps his wings around the egg, and it doesn't rally explode, just multiple sparks and large amounts of smoke." Valka replied looking over at Cloud-Jumper.

The poor dragon seemed uneasy, and he always stood near the egg, ready for it to hatch. Hiccup knew how he felt, protective over his only child, to not let anything happen to them. He knew what happened to Cloud-Jumper, and his family.

_the cold air wisped over the land. But it still seemed warm and welcoming. The great white bewilderbeast sat in the water inside the sanctuary. Valka was sitting on a cliff with Cloud-Jumper and his mate. She watched the female and smiled. The yellowish Stormcutter had her eyes closed. Cloud-Jumper's wing was over her curled up body. He was trying to comfort her. The poor female let out a groan and Valka walked over to her. Valka patted her side as the dragon let out another groan. Cloud-Jumper started scooting closer to her when she was in pain. She opened her eyes and moved herself to a different spot. Four eggs sat in-between the two storm cutters. It was great._

Later that day the dragons when out to go eat, only to find some trappers, multiple dragons were shot down into the water. Including Cloud-Jumper's mate. Cloud-Jumper and Valka dove after the injured female, only to find her attempting to swim and struggle out of the net. She was bleeding out massive amounts of blood. She was too big to be lifted out of the water, no matter how many times they tried. When she when unconscious, there was no saving her limp body that was sinking to the ocean floor.

When they had gone back to the sanctuary, there was a few ice shards that had fallen down due to the warming weather. And to Cloud-Jumpers luck, one fell right on top of his nest, smashing the poor eggs. but one survived. And to this day, Cloud-Jumper has lonely taken care of the egg, and now his hatchling will belong to Rowan, one of his best friends.

Hiccup sighed, ever since he heard about that day, he always had a large amount of pitty for Cloud-Jumper. He treated the dragon with more respect, even though he already respected the dragon for his sheer size and power.

The small footsteps of Rowan Henerson Haddock filled the house. As the small hiccupy thing bolted down the stairs, he jumped with joy to see his parents and grandma surrounding each other's presents. But one thing caught his eye, Cloud-Jumper sitting next to a dragon egg with a bow wrapped around it. He just jumped even higher and squealed. He had his own dragon! Even better, it was a storm cutter!

-~-~-~-~-~

Everyone was happy in the great hall. The villagers drank mead and ate Snoggletog foods. Everyone accept Hiccup and Astrid. "are you sure you don't want any?" Astrid asked Hiccup. "if you cant have any, I can have any." hiccup relied kissing his wife's cheek. They glanced over to Cloud-Jumper. His wings were wrapped around the egg, and he was snuggling it up next to him, like hiccup did when Rowan was a newborn. Cloud-Jumper seemed to be dosing off when his eyes shot open. He looked down to his wings as he unfolded them. Smoke erupted from his wings as a small baby dragon appeared. The hatchling looked around as she snuggled up close to her father. The hatchlings coloration told the Vikings she was female, and a vary pretty one at that, her lilac scales glimmered in the fire light. Along with the lilac was turquoise and maroon highlights and were occasionally spotted randomly on her body.

"she is beautiful Cloud-Jumper!" Valka said picking up the hatchling. "Rowan, do you want to hold her?"

Rowan nodded and Valka handed him the small dragon. The tiny thing licked his face and crawled over his head and around his body before it settled on his shoulder. Rowan giggled and scratched her chin. "what are you gonna name her?" Astrid asked. "I dunno." Rowan said shrugging. Cloud-Jumper sat up and sniffed the air, then bolted out the door, a few Vikings followed. "the dragons are back!" Hiccup yelled. As a battered ship hit the ground and hatchlings spewed out of it, and dragons landed and ran to their riders. All of the riders, and dragons, had a great snoggletog that year. And the best part is, the small hatchling perched on Rowan's shoulder, in two years, Rowan will be perched on her shoulder.

**author's note: I have been trying to post as much as I can, and I have a few ideas for multiple other stories, and sequels, so prepare your butts!**


End file.
